The Tears Of The Unknown
by Writing Desk Of Ravens
Summary: Oswin, only 16, was homeless. She was able to survive on the streets of London but one night when she meets the Doctor what will happen?


It was mid December close to being 35 degrees outside, I was sitting on the curb of a street on a snow drift. London in December was freezing cold all the time every day and there was no way to get away from it without actually having somewhere to live. It was a slow day as far as begging went, not many people even ventured outside of their own homes to do anything. I looked down in my little plastic cup and saw a few pounds, maybe enough to buy me some soup from Mage.

I stood up and stumbled my way down the street to Mage's Bakery, I could smell the warm bread and meat pies drift down towards me. As I pushed open the glass door the little bell on top tinkled happily, I smiled as the warmth hit me and I shuffled in. The store was empty except for Mage sitting in her rocking chair behind the counter.

"Hi Mage," I said hopefully not scaring her.

" Oh! Oswin! Did you come to just say hello?" She asked me smiling.

" No today I have enough money to buy some soup," I said pouring out the money from my cup.

Mage frowned and said, " Now Oswin you know that you don't have to ever pay for soup or anything else here."

I sighed, " Mage it's not fair for me to take advantage of you like that."

Mage's frown deepened as she said, " Well at least go in the back and shower while I get your food up. There are some extra work clothes back there you can wear."

I was about to refuse but I knew I needed a shower badly and I was about to pass up on hot water, " Thank you."

I shuffled to the back hoping over the low counter and went into the kitchen, past the stoves and large ovens to the small shower in the back. I found the workers clothes she was talking about, black pants and a blue shirt that said 'Mage's Bakery.' I found my sizes and went into the bathroom, it was a small grimy bathroom but to me it was better than I could ever imagine.

I looked at my reflection in the cracked mirror, my skin was pale and maybe a little bit gray in colour. My cheeks were sunken in some and my eyes a little wide but overall I looked ok. I turned my attention away from the mirror and to my hair as I began to slowly undo my long braid. I turned the water on as hot as I could without burning myself and slipped in. I let the hot water run over my muscles relaxing them and myself greatly.

After I was finished I re-braided my long light brown coppery hair then slipped into my new clothes. I took a final vain look in the mirror at myself and walked back to Mage. I could smell warm food as I sat behind the counter next to her, though I only bought soup there was much more than just that. A sandwich, soup, a salad and some tea was set out for me, I could smell the mint from the special tea Mage made. I was trying to be upset at her for doing all of this but all I could do was smile.

" Thank you Mage," I said as I dug into my food heartily.

" No problem dear, you need some meat on your bones," She laughed making sure I ate.

Soon I knew that it was time that I should go and return to the streets of London. Mage got up from her rocking chair with a groan and made me more mint tea in a thermos. I took it gratefully from her as I walked back out into the cold of the now December evening. I walked down an ally to a large sheet cover that I made when the snow began to fall. I crawled under the covering thankful for the heat coming off of the thermos.

I was about to fall asleep when I heard a voice, a robotic voice, cold like the December snow.

" You will be assimilated!" the voice said as I heard a mechanical marching sound then a scream.

Terrible, horrible noises came from farther down in the alley, I took a peek out from under my sheet and saw a large silver man, and he was a killing a local hooker.

I gasped, ' Is this like a Jack The Ripper copycat?!'

I crawled out from under my sheet tent towards the mouth of the alley, I could hear the mechanical marching following me then the cold voice, " DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! You will be ASSIMILATED!"

I began to run, as fast as I could, I was watching the weird machine/ man thing follow me that I didn't see a man right in front of me as I run full on into him.

" Ouch!" I fell back onto my butt as I looked up at the man that I just ran into.

It was maybe a 20 year old man, wearing a red bow-tie tweed suit and suspenders. He held a silver rod with a green light at the end in his hand, he was staring down at me.

" Hello. I'm the Doctor." He said as he helped haul me up from the ground, " You should probably run."


End file.
